moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Windbelt
Foehn Revolt |role = * Power structure * Passive defense |tier = 1 |hp = 500 |armortype = Defensive Structure |sight = 3 |cost = |power = * +100 and +10 per nanofiber wall cordMental Omega News Bulletin #22 * -20 (in-game) |ability = * Self-repair * Generates invulnerable nanofiber wall cords between each Windbelt * Can be unpacked into a Windbelt Core |notes = Windbelt Core stats: * Hit points: 500 * Armor type: Light * Speed: 4 (hover) * Turn rate: 15 * Sight radius: 4 * Amphibious * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Takes 3 slots in transports * Self-repair |artist = Bu7loos |campaign = 1 }} The Windbelt is a Foehn structure that was originally meant as both a power structure and a passive defense, making it unique when compared to the other factions' counterparts. During the development of 3.3, the Windbelt was removed as a buildable structure and now only appears in the campaign, challenges, or as scenery props. Overview The Windbelt generates a small amount of power of its own, but when connected with another Windbelt like walls, it erects a nanofiber wall that is both impassable and indestructible, akin to the Comet Fence, and provides a small amount of power for each cord, which means that the longer a Windbelt is, the more power it will generate. The Windbelt's wall will remain even when a Foehn base is on low power and can only be shut down by disabling the Windbelts themselves. Another unique thing about the Windbelt is that it can be relocated by switching into a mobile mode (referred to as Windbelt Core), at which it becomes an amphibious unit as it floats above ground. Its speed can also be boosted by Spinblades. The only weakness that a Windbelt has is that like Comet Fences, the walls will disappear when the structures themselves are destroyed. It can also be infiltrated as well, which makes it highly vulnerable to infiltration units if the Foehn commander is not careful in placing his Windbelts. To avoid this, Foehn commanders should create a "maze" of Windbelts in conjunction of their defenses so that it will be difficult for infiltrators to get past the Foehn's defense lines and shut down their Windbelts.Mental Omega News Bulletin #22 However, the Windbelt was cut from the final release, most likely due to skirmish/multiplayer balancing. The Windbelt's role as Foehn's power structure is taken by Windtraps while its role as Foehn's passive defense is taken by the more conventional Bastion Walls. The Windbelt, when added through the FinalOmega map editor, functions as intended, except that it drains 20 power while the wall cords provide no power at all and will disappear when the owner's base is on low power, making it more akin to the Comet Fence than it was originally meant to be. Appearances Act Two * In Thread of Dread, Windbelts, then only identified as Unknown Structures, surround the Construction Yard, Mainframe and Tactical Nuke Silos in the Foehn base (which still uses Chinese equipment). The Windbelt can be considered the first Foehn object that utilizes wind manipulation tech chronologically. Challenges * In the Madness Challenge, Windbelt posts mark the entrances from where the enemy M.A.D.M.A.N. vehicles appear. These Windbelt posts do not generate cords between them. * Windbelts appear in the Heavyobject Challenge, surrounding the Eiffel Tower, Palace, Battle Lab and Atomheart in the heart of the enemy base and most Tech Artillery Bunkers on the map. Skirmish/multiplayer * On the skirmish map FinAlize'd, all Tech Oil Derricks start out surrounded by Windbelt posts, which must be destroyed in order to be captured. * In Tetris, the main roads of the battlefield is surrounded by plenty of Windbelts, and their fences will toggle on/off for a period of time. See also Similar defenses: * Comet Fence External links * An official video that revealed the Windbelt, uploaded before the official release of version 3.3. References zh:发电风带 Category:Structures Category:Power Category:Defenses Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Campaign Structures Category:Self Healing